After the fire, the truth
by Moonstone.at.midnight
Summary: After escping the building on fire Connor and his father met Allyson, this metting brought doubts to Connor... He didn't know who she was and where she came from. Her conrction to his father didn't help either. This is another one-shot with Connor and my OC, I hope you like it xD


Hi! Guys, I hope you like it it's another oneshot of Connor and Allyson :3

They have a little argument, sorry guys :P

Disclaimer: I don't own AC, all the characters of the game belong to ubisoft

Hope you enjoy it xD

* * *

The building was on fire and the only way out was the blocked door, Haythan tried to look for another exit but there was no other way… Connor looked at his father and at the door behind him, he needed more balance… he walked to the opposite side of the room and readied himself.

"Connor? No! Wait what are you doing? No! Wait we don't know what's on the other siii-" Before he could finish his sentence Haythan was shoved against the closed door and out of the building on fire, they both fell into the cold waters of New York.

"We do now." Connor looked at his father in an obvious way, the grand master gave him a cold glare, and before they knew it they had begun a small fight.

"That was the most preposterous thing I have ever seen!"

"It got us save, did it not!"

"You didn't know what was behind that door! We could have entered into a sea of enemies!"

"No, we entered into The Sea!" They were so caught up in it that they missed to see the young woman smiling at their little argument.

"Children!" Both men looked her way "Need a hand?" She had a smirk on her face which told them she had heard their argument…

"Allyson! What are you doing here?" Both spoke at the same time, when they realized each knew her they looked at each other, surprised "How do you know her?" That only made her smile even more, so much that she had to hold her sides from laughing so hard, she said 'cute' in a whisper and hoped they didn't listen…

When they were leaving the water she gave each one hand, receiving a thank you from each and a look that said 'How do you know him?' Allyson just looked at the two of them with a smirk on her lips, she gave them both a tap on the shoulder and turned around.

"Come along gentlemen, I believe your target is running to sea, Martinique, to be precise." And without further delay she started walking down the street in direction to port, while she walked she could see the town's people looking their way, she looked behind to see what was wrong, she saw the state both men were in. She let out a sigh and stopped walking, she examined both.

"What?" Connor was the first to ask but his father had the same expression has his son, she approached them and started walking around. Each had bruises, their clothes were slightly burned and ripped apart, they had cuts that still bleed and to top it off they were soaking wet. Allyson let out another sigh they were a mess and in her opinion in no conditions to chase Church.

"Come with me." They looked at her in a questioning way but followed…

Soon Haythan realized they weren't going to port. "Where are you taking us? We should head to port!" He raised his voice, just a little but that was enough to receiving a glare from her part.

"Not in the state you both are… We're heading to my house." She stopped and glared at them "And you are going to stay there until I say so!" Her voice was very calm it sent shivers down their spines.

It wasn't habit of Haythan to deny her, at least not when she glared at him but this time he had to… "I don't think that his a good idea Allyson…" She looked at him, her eyes showed she was confused… The old man sighed "I'm a Templar…" She still wasn't convinced, she was going to say 'so?' but Connor stopped her.

"Very well, meet us by the port when you are ready." With that he grabbed Allyson and walked away… They only walked for a few minutes but Allyson could see that Connor was… weird, he wouldn't look at her, he kept his hand on hers, using more strength than necessary. Has they reached the house they noticed the men standing outside, Connor watched them, they were armed, Allyson's eyes narrowed has she saw the soldiers.

"Stay here and don't follow me." Connor grabbed her hand and stopped her, she looked at him wondering why he had done that.

"They are armed, you might need some help." Connor didn't want her to go, the men at her door seemed to be dangerous, she could get hurt or worse die… He didn't want that.

She caressed his face and smiled softly, she gave him a hug, Connor tensed when she did so but he soon relaxed into her, for a moment he thought she had given up on the idea but then… He noticed she had disarmed him, Allyson smiled evilly and walked away.

Has soon as the men saw her they attacked her, Connor was going to help her but she didn't need it… It all ended pretty fast.

The first came at her with full strength, on his left hand a knife pointed at her, when he was almost on top of her she grabbed his arm and turned, his arm made strange 'pop' the man cried in pain and in the process lost his balance, before he could react he was already on the ground, Allyson fell on top of him breaking many of his ribs the man was incapacitated in less than a few seconds.

The other men were shocked, it was astonishing how fast she had reacted! And for a slight moment they let their guard down… Allyson ran to the rest of them, her body was lowered to the ground, she was fast and precise and before they could react she finished them off. Connor couldn't take his eyes off her, she was precise, fast, and most of all deadly… He noticed how she spared their lives by not pressing certain vitals that would have turned her attack into murder.

When she finished off the last man she looked towards Connor who couldn't move… she didn't speak to him, she knew the look, a mist of fear, surprise and shock… She smiled sadly at him, Connor had just seen a side of her she never wished to show, especially to him…

* * *

The house was silent, Allyson was tending to Connor's cuts, they weren't much to worry about, but it was always a good idea to clean them up to prevent an infection.

He wasn't talking either, his mind was in deep thought has he tried to merge what he had just seen with the few months he had known her but for some reason the only thing that came to him was the fact that his father knew her, which to him could only mean one thing…

"Connor?" when he heard her voice he stared at her, she had a gentle smile on her face but her eyes were filled with sorrow… "Is there any other wound I should tend to?" He kept his eyes on her while he moved his head in a negative way, she let a small sight and started packing the medical supplies…

"Who were those men?" Allyson tensed up when she heard him speaking… but she did her best to hide it quickly, although she wasn't quick enough.

"No one…"

"You are lying!" His voice was now harsh and cold, it caught her off guard she knew he would ask she only hoped it was after the mission. She let out a heavy sigh and looked him in the eyes, "I… They were trying to kill me."

"Why!?"

"Connor can we talk about something else, please." She didn't want to talk about it, not now her past was something that she wanted to forget.

Connor stared at her, he watched has she nervously moved, how she unconsciously grabbed her left arm and squeezed enough to leave a mark. She was hiding something and he didn't like it. He got up from his chair and approached her, Connor was bigger than Allyson has well has stronger, his posture was more intimidating when he got up.

"Very well, then tell me what is your connection to my father!" He crossed his arms and waited for an answer. Allyson's eyes opened in surprise she wasn't expecting him to ask her that.

"I knew your father when I was living in Boston, we met and talked, he took a fancy towards me… I was rather intelligent for my age, or so he said…" Connor didn't believe her, at least not entirely… "What else?"

"I don't know… when I turned 12 I left, after that I meet him again and we played chess." She was still hiding something… he narrowed his eyes and started thinking, he wanted believe her but… The secrets were too many and for the sake of the brotherhood he had to assume the worst.

"You are not one of us?" His voice was cold and distant, she could hear the feelings of betrayal in them… He waited for her to deny it, but she never did, all she did was look at the ground.

"Don't try to make me into what I'm not…" Connor snapped he grabbed her by the arm, the force he used made her glare.

"You lied to us! You lied to me!" Connor yelled at her he was now grabbing both her arms, he was furious, all this time he believed she was one of them, an Assassin.

"I never lied to you Connor!" Her eyes sparkled with fury and sadness, she hated being called a liar, "Don't put words in other people's mouths! And don't judge them just because you don't know!" She released herself from his grip and walked to the kitchen. After the first shock he followed her.

"You used me!" He slammed his fist on the table.

"Yes! I did! Was that what you wanted to hear?!" Now it was her turn to shout at him, she had used him but not in the way he thought. "But I also helped you. And you can never say I didn't…" Her eyes were shining, she was holding tears, inside she thought of the irony, after all these years she still had humans feelings… and they were now being destroyed once again by someone dear to her.

Connor noticed her tears, his heart ached inside he had hurt her, but she had lied to him.

"All this time, from the moment we meet you lied to me!" He tried not to show any emotions but he couldn't, he remembered all the times the two of them had been together all those moments were lies… he started walking he needed to move.

"I already told you Connor, I never lied!" She was crying, but she wasn't sure why… "You assumed I was an Assassin!"

"Then you admit, you are a Templar!" Connor pointed his finger at her, his heart was in pain he didn't want it to be true.

"I am neither!" She screamed at him her tears blurred her vision of him, it didn't chance, no matter how many years passed people still looked at her like he did, all those she thought were her friends abandoned her… Was that the reason of the tears? She was losing another friend? Or was there more… "I'm not a Templar, nor am I an Assassin! I'm someone that has the same purpose has you and your father, the only difference, Connor! Is that I'm not stuck in a stupid war where both parts are too proud to see their both right!" And then she left, when she did Connor watched the place she had been, a small tear fell down from his eye he had lost her and that pain would remain whether she had said the truth or not…

* * *

Hello welcome to the author's corner xD

I hope you liked it, I'm really sorry if any mistakes slipped, English is not my primary language but I always check to make sure there aren't any :)

Soooo, I tried to show a little of Allyson's past, as you noticed she is sensitive to her past, but not that sensitive! The next one-shot will be like the sequel to this one you will see who she really is xD


End file.
